Pokemon The Legendary Pikachu
by megapikachu17
Summary: Ash returns to Kanto now Pikachu is dedicated to live a normal life with his new friends but he can tell his feelings for snivy
1. Chapter 1 The Return

Chapter 1: The Return.

It was a beautiful day in Kanto was no cloud in the sky a boat approaching the harbor was Kalos when landing a young as 15 years under of he had a red cap with white accents, a jacket of blue and white stripes and black pants with their shoulders were two Pokemon one that was like a mouse yellow with two red circles on his cheeks and a tail shaped thunder.

The other was white with green eyes was like a kind of wolf, both were victoriando as the young Ash Ketchum had a trfeo with a special medal to aprecer had won the Kalos league this was his second league winning was already near palette people it was his hometown when I got home opened the door "hi mom back," he said ash being welcomed by the embrace of his madr "Hello son How you was your trip?" exclaimed the mother dropping her son "well look "said ash showing the trophy and medal given to him which I'm glad his mother.

Then they sat on the sofa with a snack and ash told his mother about all the adventures and friends who had done "that's good care and see you also have new Pokemon" exclaimed looking atodos Pokemon Ash had caught in Kalos up I stop the wolf white "I have never seen this as is called" Mrs. Ketchum asked his son "ah is a very rare pokemon called ClockWork Winter"said ash

pokemon is all white with purple sweater that Ash had bought some nice bright green eyes white with gray ears "clock clock" exclaimed the pokemon in their native language as any pokemon the pokemon gently caress and pokemon leave with a smile stroking Pikachu then go to lunch.

while in the laboratory of Professor oak in the courtyard where all the Pokemon of ash were were playing other eating but entr it highlighted one that was kind of a green snake with a tail end shaped sheet that was lying on a field until she and others saw an immense joy because ash had left his house to go see your Pokemon but what caught the attention of the pokemon snake named snivy is seen coming Pikachu because in Unova snivy and Pikachu had had a great friendship since they had the same personalities besides Pikachu was the pokemon that taught him how to socialize with others but wonder when behind him came another pokemon white like a wolf with green eyes to get Oshawott came and hugged Pikachu though was the most childish of the group at least it was one of the best friends Pikachu after Pikachu greet all friends presnto new until I get to winter "and is ClockWork Winter but I can say winter" Pikachu said"Hello everyone nice to meet you" exclaimed winter going to meet all while Pikachu saw snivy sitting on a rock so he went to see her when she saw that came had a smile on his face "hi pikachu" said snivy what Pikachu sat beside her exclaimed surprised when snivy unannounced hugged him blush which hiso strong that even his red cheeks could not hide the blush hug after snivy "hello long time no see do" asked "So who won the league kalos?" "If it was very tiring especially the final," said Pikachu scratching their heads "So how are things around here?" asked Pikachu "While removing side that Oshawott always getting in trouble all went well "said snivy and while Pokemon Ash spoke with new ones while Pikachu and snivy talked about the things they did while they were not until Ash had to go help his mom is lle vo Pikachu and winter but when was going to leave the hear a sound "NSI snivy" sinvy cry that was going running towards Ash and jump up Acers on the other shoulder ash, winter was on the floor because they had preferred to walk "will you come with us snivy? "Ash asked what nodded snivy which was enough for ash to go night came ash he had slept but only had two beds for pokemon so Pikachu and snivy took over and winter other "goodnight snivy" said Pikachu when lying down beside snivy "rests pikachu" exclaimed snivy when Pikachu fell asleep snivy I was embarrassed because she felt more than friendship for pikachu was about to fall asleep until she felt something hot pikachu apparently had dropped his ears and one remained above snivy snivy I snuggled pikachu and finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2:The chosen

Chapter 2 chosen.

24:00

One woke Pikachu so grabbed a blanket to wrap snivy and left the house when he saw the light again light that light had a meteorite which gave Pikachu was a great explocion that left him passed out in his mind there was other light but this time had the silhouette of a very big pokamon was a well-known figure was the god pokemon arceus.

Arceus came and left one of his legs at the head of pikachu carefully "Pikachu" arceus whisper "arceus god" said Pikachu surprised "Pikachu are chosen to be the next legendary pokemon thunder, now you have to pass some tests with other Pokemon which is also legendary comvertiran such pokamones conoscaz see some rest now, "exclaimed arceus disappearing.

Pikachu woke up and went into the house thinking if before was a dream or was it real.

but when he went into the room of ash felt something in his head he was qal bathroom and saw the bathroom and saw that he had a red band as kung fu but Pikachu I do not care about that and went to bed again beside snivy.

7:00 AM.

Pikachu woke stretched as usual and saw snivy and winter had not been raised haci that care was by going to the kitchen only to see Ash and his mother finished decorating it with things of Christmas "ah Pikachu you got how did you sleep ? "Ash asked Pikachu smiled so" pika-pikachu "said Pikachu therefore understood that slept ash Mrs. Ketchum was serving breakfast while left food special pokemon ash brock this morning was to buy another two plates Food for pokemon sinvy and winter.

But Pikachu charge the two plates with their arms and decided to bring breakfast to bed one thing I care about is that the dish up very easily when he could not before but did not care and continued.

Came to the room of ash and even fell asleep "guys wake up" exclaimed Pikachu waking her two friends "What about Pikachu?" He asked Winter Stretching but was surprised when Pikachu I leave a plate of pokemon with food pokemon "here have breakfast" Pikachu said with a smile which gave her a hug winter "gracias" exclaimed winter making snivy feel strange but it was a kind of anger but then vanished when he left his Pikachu plate of food "hello snivy brought you breakfast" Pikachu but said there was something in his words had a special affection "thank you" said snivy which also hugging him blush Pikachu.

But also ledio a kiss on the cheek blush which hiso Pikachu and leave with their mouths open when you smiled embrace snivy was completed and began to eat so low in ash Pikachu and his mother spoke of a sleepover at home The Pokemon Ash and his friends which glad to Pikachu.

But I heard that dawn would not come because I was acupada Pikachu gave strong as piplup wanted to see again but there was nothing to do but still haci pokamones others would see friends of ash again.

After snivy and winter had dropped and were in the room talking with Pikachu but the RING was a professor of oak ash told that one of his pokamones Swellow them was telling the other pokemon on the sleepover which thanked the professor and was with three pokemon lab and when I saw a silhouette sitinguia not good enough but when approached saw ...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 The party

Chapter 3 party.

Pikachu was in the laboratory of Professor Oak was in the yard playing with friends he did not know what it was for the party at this time was playing catch with winter and bulbasaur was a relagante day snivy was with unfezant was like her best friend always had all "how are you doing with pikachu?" asked unfezant with face impish as she knew the feelings of snivy to pikachu "well today brought me breakfast in bed was very sweet," said snivy with a blush on her face while watching pikachu ash to play after I get with people who were found no more and no less than May and Brock who came to visit him when they learned of his return.

Ash was very happy to see them when they came Pikachu missed with a wide smile was to receive "pikaaaa ..." Pikachu cry jumping and going into the arms of Brock "hola pikachu also glad to see me," Brock exclaimed "my just gives me Nice to see you go pikachu and ash surprised me has won the league kalos "May said with a smile that they saw the pokemones of ash.

After snivy was pasiando with Pikachu and his plan was to distract him while they finished fixing things for the party "is relaxing walk not think snivy" asked Pikachu with arms in the head with eyes closed "if very well and that moreton what happened to you? "asked worriedly Snivy" oh do not worry that was in the final with a lucario cost me beat him, "I exclaimed Pikachu as walking des snivy I received a message to bring to the house pikachu ash.

Were coming Pikachu was confused by that snivy had brought him to the house of ash did not end even when going for a walk, when they Llagaron and opened the door was dark and the light came on and everyone shouted "SURPRISE!".

pikachu was open-mouthed surprise everyone including snivy shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIKACHU!" pikachu began to mourn the joy he had never made a party so Swellow I came up with a party hat which put him in the head "let the party begin" said Swellow to which pikachu nodded and went to have fun with friends Oshawott participated in a contest of drinks bulbasaur snivy was in the kitchen doing the finishing touches on the cake pikachu Swellow and picheot they were playing the piñata pikachu had blindfolded and tried to give the piñata until the broke and went to catch all the sweets.

five minutes after ash came out of the kitchen "buno guys come to the table it was time the cake" exclaimed ash when everyone was at the table began to sing happy birthday.

Pikachu was standing on the chair looking at all his friends as he sang he could not find best friends pikachu they were perfect when finished Pikachu had tears in his eyes.

"Pikachu ..." I asked worriedly pikachu ash but showed a big smile and jump into the arms of ash, ash was smiling also like all the Pokemon Pikachu desu low ash and began to cut the cake while snivy with Swellow and winter approached.

"thanks are the best friends I could have" Pikachu said with a huge smile.

"Has not been problem is a taste pikachu're incredible," exclaimed snivy I notice it was flushed winter and came an idea in the mind

"Hey I look Swellow have something I need you to do" ask winter with a face and snivy they were alone both did not speak but gazes at times given.

"Ugh makes some heat?" Asked pikachu blush.

"Hey pikachu if you heard about ..." snivy was interrupted.

"Eh hello this is on? Okey guys is time dancing with our dj good brock then Pokemons males find a mate" exclaimed ash and the music started was one of those romantic musics Oshawott to and hid covered his ears he does not like anything that has to do with love Swellow Picheot approached.

"Beautiful lady would allow me to give me the honor of dancing with you," he said Swellow bowing and shaking his hand picheot always tried to hide that he had feelings for Swellow then I accept the hand and both went to the group where some Pokemons were dancing.

Pikachu was very nervous until I met forces and approaching Snivy "q-q-I want ba-ba-dance?" He exclaimed nervously snivy Pikachu was more nervous than him.

"Ss-safe" said Snivy his eyes were shining his dream was coming true both held hands and went to the dance floor with the other Pokemons when they arrived Snivy with both arms in the neck while Pikachu put his arms in waist Snivy and started dancing both felt in paradise Snivy felt heat on his head and when he saw that covered her closed his eyes and smiled even more Pikachu had lowered their ears covering the face Snivy a bit to finish all pokemons returned to the laboratory of professor oak while Pikachu, Snivy and Winter were in the room of ash Snivy and Winter were asleep but Pikachu was looking at the stars and had in his hands the red ribbon uqe gave wise arceus that he needed but not know why but would find lay down and closed his eyes dreaming of that moment on the dance floor with Snivy and heat felt to be with her.

To be continued...


End file.
